


A Part Of Me Is Dead

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dark, Grant Is Not Okay, Meant to have happened some time during Joey Drew Studios Notice Board, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Grant murders an intern, and not for the first time.





	A Part Of Me Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I did say to be worried about Grant’s mental state, but what I should have said is that he’s already long gone mad, since this is set at least a few months before the Amusement Park Breakdown, for obvious reasons of all the interns being gone by then. 
> 
> If you’re not a reader of Joey Drew Studios Notice Board, you may be surprised to know that Notice Board is a comedy. A dark comedy over all, but still, a comedy. Yet, it spawned this. This is just a friendly reminder that Grant is a bigger threat than the comedic tone of Notice Board usually lets on.

This one was in perfect health. Why, she was even an organ donor! It was a twist of fate that her organs would be going on a whole different market than she’d barely even planned.

It was too easy to get her alone. Grant preferred it when it was easy.

This company was what he’d built his entire life on. If there was one thing that he’d tell his wide-eyed younger self, freshly out of college, was that while that odd Joey Drew might have spoke of grandeur, it was all lies in the end. 

The company needed money, and if this was the way to go, he would do it with horrific glee.

She didn’t expect Grant to slit her throat. She must have only feared Joey. Who would suspect the accountant?

Why wouldn’t she expect the man who had to deal with this money pit of a company? Joey knew, and encouraged it. Henry knew, and ignored it. Others knew and didn’t care.

Grant never thought organ harvesting would be his lot in life, but he was stuck here now. If he left, the others could squeal and he’d be arrested. Grant was stuck, trying to keep a the studio afloat, rinse and repeat.

And in some sick way he enjoyed it far too much. 


End file.
